Lost Ones
HELLO EVERYONE :) Im new here and i love all the warrior cat fanfics. My name's elijah and i have read almost all the warrior cat books, and based on what i've heard about the other books (SUPER EDITION), I really wanted to make a sequel to BRAMBLESTAR's STORM. Unfortunately, thats when the new series came out :( But, i hope you like my fanfic. I wanted it to be as though you're watching a movie...in a book... Warriors The Lost Ones (all parts): talks about the life after Firestar, when Waterpaw is prophesied to save the world from destruction. Lynx is Scrouge's grandson and he believes destroying the prophesized cat can make his father proud, using his victory to take over, and annihilate the warrior cat and human race. Waterpaw/Waterfang wants to protect his remaining family from Lynx's rage, and even the Twoleg(s), who is infected with the great Firestar himself between family or enemies from the past, that can damage the future. And yes, this involves TWOLEGS (PSSTT HER NAME IS EMILY!)! Sorry, its better if i explain it in person...LOL. ENJOY!! PROLOGUE: It was dead silent. Nothing but the wisp of fog and the dark moon that sat overhead with the clouds. The leaves floated in the wind, tearing and riding it across an asphalt road. All of a sudden, the forest lit up, and a monster drew past, holding 3 Twolegs. Emily sat in her seat as she stared at the endless road ahead. She wondered what laid in those woods to her right. Perhaps she'll never know. The fog rolled over the hills of Seattle like waves, bringing the clouds close to the ground. The air thick and moist as it covered up the trees in grey. "We're going to visit your aunt!! How exciting!!" The mother said, knocking Emily out of her trance. Her mother’s eyes showed with happiness because yes, her birthday gift was her aunt. "I cannot believe that your sister is holding a party this weekend for no reason," the father chirped. His eyes laid on the road, a smile creeping up his face. The mother glared at him and laughed. "It's ok, there's no problem with that, right Emily! My 2 year old! You're the star!" She stretched out her pale arms to place her hand on Emily's lap. The coldness of it startled her, but she laughed to make her mom feel happy. "She's been mostly quiet today," the mother said in a soft whisper as she pulled back into her chair and buckled up again. "Hey, Martha," the father stared up to the quiet road, squinting his eyes to get a good look at what he's seeing. Emily didn’t know what he was seeing because she sat in the back. "What?" "Do you see that? It's like a red light..." Emily peered over to the frosty window and stared at the light that laid over the hill of the road. It was blinking, but not like a pattern, it was different, like as if the light had a mind of its own. "Lets keep going, it's probably some pickup truck." Martha whispered. The two of them began to talk to each other, before finally, "I don't know about that, " the dad whispered back. The car halted to a stop. Emily began to whimper. "Its ok, its nothing. You like the driving! Carl keep driving!" She whispered to her husband. The father nodded. Emily felt the car shudder as it thundered over the hill. As the went over the hill, they saw...nothing but black figures. Perhaps animals, or leaves. "See! It's nothing! There's no way-" "CRACK-CRACK-BOOM!" An abrupt eruption of flames ran through the car and ignited the entire inside, before the car exploded in metal and smoke, the rear flipping up to touch the sky . Emily could just stare as the vehicle began to lift in the air. The parents began to scream, Martha's hand on Emily's, terror running throughout each other’s hearts. The world seemed like it was spinning on its own, the sky becoming the horizon, then back again. When it struck the ground, all Emily could hear is the sound of tearing metal, the fumes that bursted from the ground on the gasoline, and the cracks to 2 skulls. Carl and Martha were dead. She began to scream in pain, pain for her mother and father. The car continued to roll, knocking her around like water in a bowl, before it finally settled alongside the mountain on the road. The flames burned her, flowers of death licking the walls of the vehicle and blood beginning to drip down her scalp. She had to be dead for sure. She screamed, tears lapping the side of her burning face. All of a sudden, she saw another face. And it wasn’t human. "Cat?" she cried in a soft voice. She saw the white looming animal, its fur ruffled but soft like snow begin to break into the car after her. The white she-cat stared at her, both eyes meeting. A necklace loomed around her neck, glowing like a blue light. And then she spoke. "It's ok..I’m going to get you safe from here." the she-cat then lunged forwards, and dug her teeth into the strap holding the car seat. She pulled hard, before the strap snapped, black leather flying to the ground. Emily fell on the roof of the car still bawling in tears, glancing at the bodies that laid in front of the car. "Momma!" "Your mom's gone. I'm sorry! But we need to go!!" the cat yowled. Emily cried, her hands stretched out to her parents as the cat dragged her off the road. Then, the car exploded once more like a heat blast, tossing them both into the snow. Emily felt the snow sting her as she tumbled down the hill, her body flopping over, before she halted to a stop near the cold bark of a maple tree. Emily was still crying, her face wet and cold and bloody. The cat began to lick her, soothing her until she felt warmth inside her. Two cats quickly burst from the shadows, bounding towards the she-cat. They spoke too, their eyes wide in terror. "Moonstar! What happened? Why are you with a treacherous Two-Leg?” Moonstar’s eyes flashed. "Because I saved her life, that's why Reedclaw, if she was a cat instead, wouldn’t you do the same thing like i did? "she responded, standing up tall, "What about you? Where’s that deputy?" "Rezon is dead. We have his amulet, but..what should we do with it?" Reedclaw hissed. The 4 of them stared at the inflamed monster. The she cat looked down back at Emily, who was wiping her frosted tears before Moonstar spoke, "Give it to me, i'll give it to the girl. It'll be safe with her. Understand?" Reedclaw was about to contradict, but fell silent. Moonstar turned to the 2 cats. "Inform Smokecloud that i'll be gone for a few moons. I'm going to find a home for this little one, no matter how hard i try." The opposite cat gasped out loud. “Don't do this, it's suicide. We might as well give the amulet to another cat of our clan not this-this thing! Do you even know how dangerous they are to our Clan?” the other cat sneered. Reedclaw nodded in agreement. Moonstar shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. The New Blood Clan is growing stronger like the Dark Clan and will soon enough hunt us down. Who knows what Clan they might attack next, maybe even the one i was raised with. StarClan will surely guide me on this journey.” Moonstar replied. The cats stared at her confused, then surprised, then understanding her orders, began to walk away, their paws leaving prints in the snow. "Stay safe," Reedclaw replied. Moonstar nodded before they left, tails vanishing in the bushes, then turned to Emily, purring on her. Emily let out another cry, which seemed to be the only voice in the frozen wind. "Don't worry, i'll keep you safe." she whispered, licking her scratches before she bounded away with Emily into the darkness overlooking the burning car. CHAPTER 1 I could feel it. The wind brushing against my fur. I could feel it run down my stomach to the tip of my tail. i knew it for a long time: this is StarClan's wind, watching over us from above. For a second, i could almost imagine that they were telling me something. Everytime i stared at the sky, hoping they could talk. 'Sometime, it will come' i tell myself, 'sometime...' "Hey!! wake up!! You’re on my tail!" All great. Ruined already. I creaked open my blue eyes, taking in all the colors around me. "Huh?" i flick my ear, my eyes finally opening up to stare at..the tent. Huh. "Waterpaw, please move so i can leave!" a voice screeched overhead. Treepaw. my sister. Always grumbling over things like a... "Hello?!" She hissed in my ear. "Ok fine." i hissed, turning my body over so my stomach landed on the ground. Treepaw looked at me in defiance. I ignored her stare to look around. It was still dark but i could see the outline of the morning sun, now casting shadows on the ground of the camp. The light orange horizon gleamed in joy at the world it flew over. I kept staring until i looked back to Treepaw in frustration. "We're early. Nobody's awake." "So what!" she snapped harshly, "isn't that a good thing?" i shook my head. Her and her "Wake up World, Here i come, and Everyone Will wake up with me," mood. I couldn't even believe she always did this. My tail thumped on the ground as i spoke. "Not really", i replied, "everyone's asleep, even Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and all the apprentices. What can you possibly do in the meantime?" "Lots of things!!" "Great!! Cause I'm not joining you." i groaned before slumping back on the nice warm ground. "C'mon, it'll be fun! Nobody to tell us what to do!" Treepaw yelled out at me. I'm sure she already woke someone up because brown fur was moving beside me. I pawed my ears in annoyance. "You...guys are gonna wake StarClan up with all your racket," I heard Oxpaw moan. i shot a face at Treepaw, but she was already too busy being energized. "Sorry Oxpaw. Just our sister being annoying." "UGH!" He stood up, flexing his brown legs and his head low to the ground, "I'm too old for this bed." I looked at him curl up with himself. He's older than me, so i respect that. "You'll be apprenticed soon enough," Treepaw cheered, her head raised high, "i can't wait for mine! Yours will be so far away Waterpaw, i actually feel bad for you." "Shut up please and stop bragging." i hissed, seeing Treepaw step away offended,"I’ll win mine from my perfected battle techniques. Doesn't anyone know that nobody is awake?" The 2 of them shook their heads. I shook mine too, "We shouldn't be up. Let's go back to sleep." Treepaw lowered her tail in frustration, and i saw sadness in her eyes. "Fine then. You guys go back to your wonderland while i enjoy nature," she spat sarcastically. "OK" I saw Oxpaw curl up again, and began snoring in less than a minute. 'Perhaps i should do the same' i thought to myself. i laid down, feeling the cold ground underneath my chest, then laid my head on my hands. Then i fell asleep into a wave of darkness. “Wake up apprentices!” A newer voice rang in my ears. I grunted as i rose, flexing my limbs again to look at the entrance of the tent. “Hi Squirrelflight!” “Good morning Waterpaw,” my looming flamed pelted mentor purred. She was old now, and i was her last apprentice, which must actually feel upsetting to give up warriorship to become an elder. I knew she was too old to take on more pain after what happened to her father before i was born. He passed away in the largest battle to Tigerstar. Everyone still mourns for his lost, even the ones born after him. Looking back up from my trance, Squirrelflight was closer inside, beckoning me to come outside. I walked out the opening, bounding over the other sleeping apprentices, which was surprising when i spotted Treepaw snoring. So much for an early bird. squinting at the sun rays that just blasted my eyes. And i could tell, it's been hours since i last woke up with Early Bird Treepaw. “I figured we might start off early today,” Squirrelflight mewed to me, “possibly to learn a few tricks and fighting moves.” my tail shot up immediately. Finally! My one strength i'm good at. Bramblestar taught me his father’s move once and i perfected it. Maybe i can surprise Squirrelflight too. We trotted into the center of camp, running into Bramblestar on the way. “Good morning Squirrelflight,” he meowed. He looked down at me, “and you too Waterpaw.” He looked back up at Squirrelflight, which was actually his mate, and began a conversation. I did know a while back when Squirrelflight tricked Bramblestar in having kits, whom were actually Leafpool's. I was out their conversation quick, and began to look around while i sat around near the never ending talk. I saw Sunkit up too. He was bouncing all over the place, almost running into Lionblaze and trampling over his mother. I laughed. He was my favorite kit out of the others that sat silently in the shadows of their mothers. I suddenly felt a nudge and spun around to face- “Gah! Beepaw! Well um..Hello again!” I stuttered. He laughed again, his yellow eyes and fur reflecting the sun at me. “Seriously Waterpaw, how many times am i gonna scare you?” He snickered. “So what are you doing now?” i questioned him. “Nothing now,” he whispered happily, “my mentor’s sick and my apprentice duties are done. I even caught a stomach full of kill!” “Cheater..”I hissed in a playful way, sticking out my paw at him, “Apparently, i haven’t done any of those. How do you do it?” Beepaw shrugged, his tail waving like a river’s rapids. “Ok Waterpaw, time to go!” Squirrelflight meowed. I nodded a goodbye to Beepaw, and saw him disappear in a crowd of ThunderClan. i bounced after Squirrelflight, who was walking pretty fast for an old cat like her. She quickly halted to a stop, which i almost bumped into her. “Squirrelflight, are you ok-” i cut off as soon as i swirled around her and stared at the ground at what she was looking at. “Firestar’s grave…” I whispered. I looked up at her, and could glance at the slightest piece of fear and sadness. She opened her mouth to speak, but sat down in response, her head low. i walked up to her, sitting next to the flamed cat to stare at her father’s body underground. for a second, i could feel his presence there, and seconds later, i felt the same as Squirrelflight. “I'm sorry about Firestar,” was the only thing i could say, which sounded dumb for a second. She shook her head. “I couldn’t have done anything to save him anyway. He was alone in the fight, and i couldn’t help him,” she whimpered. I pressed my fur onto her’s, feeling her heart thump slowly. I looked at his grave again, and could imagine if he was actually there. But i couldn’t, i’ve never seen him. “C’mon, let's go,” she whispered. I saw her body lift, then slowly drag her tail across the ground. I felt her pain, yet i couldn’t get rid of it. i finally lifted to catch up with her, feeling the upsetting moment wash over me for the entire walk. “So Squirrelflight actually ran into another sadness attack?” Beepaw cried out, laying down and taking another chomp out of his squirrel, “That’s her third one! If she keeps going, she’ll stress herself out to death!” “I know! I mean, she was ok during my practices and didn’t seem to happy with my success. Perhaps, she’s unhappy with herself,” i whispered, as i took a bite out of my mouse. Treepaw finally showed up in the tent, panting, before she collapsed on the floor. “So how was your day? Hope you enjoyed your ‘Early Bird’ Workout,” i joked. She shot a look at me as me and Beepaw bursted out laughing. “Very funny.” She sat down and rolled her eyes and gasping for breath in exhaustion. Seedpaw leaned over to her and began to have their own conversation. The darkness finally began to set in, and it actually seemed as though everything had vanished from the night. “Well, i'm going to sleep now, and i’m sure that the other clans are about to be knocked out too,” Beepaw yawned, before laying his head down. Oxpaw was asleep too, his fur lifting and lowering in every breath. i layed down too, feeling the cold ground once again. “Night,” i whispered. I felt the wave of unconsciousness beginning to settle around me, before my eyes finally shut closed. And had a dream. Okay!! a few changes you might've seen. I changed Snowstorm to Moonstar because i wanted Snowkit, originally from ThunderClan (TAKEN FROM A HAWK) to survive and become leader, yet i didn't know he was a male and that he was deaf LOL... Some other things i did was since i read about the final Firestar book where he's alive for the final time, Scrouge wasn't in the dark forest, so adding him as the new threat along with a so-called son could make things interesting.....wink...wink... Also, i fixed the paragraph format YES THANK YOU THANK YOU... I'm currently working on my other work to add onto this (FIRE SCENE and (STORY OF SNOWKIT TO WATERFANG) this is going to turn out sooooooooooooo good. Also, because of Waterfang's name, i thought of fang and thought of Honeyfern's death, and said "Hey! i should add what happened to her to Waterfang! This will make sense for his name, and bring out a little DRAMA!! THANKS AGAIN!! AND REVIEW!! "Hello?" i called out. For some reason, i ended up in a forest of mist. It was dead silent. Too silent. I saw nothing. For a second, i felt almost scared to the point where i'd faint. But is this a StarClan dream? Or a dream like Bramblestar's where he meets the deadly cats. I had to walk around to find out. No signs of anyone. My heart began to pound. "Hello Waterpaw.." a voice arose from the shadows. It sounded, un-ordinary to me. I spun around to face a shadow in the mist. I couldn't get a good image of him, but i did see his shadow in the fog. I hesitated, before speaking back. "Who's there?" Another shuffle sounded and the shadow began to grow "Don't be afraid. you’ll know me soon enough,” he hissed, before stepping out of the shadows to face me closer, his black fur glistening in the moonlight. His eyes burned like fire, maybe even evil inside. “I'm Scrouge," he whispered, which sounded like a hoarse meow. Something wasn't right. I stared in horror at his collar, filled with teeth and jaws. A kittypet? I wasn't so- "Why am i here? I don't understand what's happening," i mewed. He just kept a straight face at me, before he finally began to speak once more, but pacing around me. "We're here to talk business. There's a new prophecy that is coming, and i want to find the apprentice that beholds it. I'm wondering if it might be you." I stared at him for a minute in surprise. Why me? i don't even know the prophecy. "Why? You're dead anyway," i sneered. He kept pacing around me his eyes going up, then back to me. I remember him. Cloudtail told us about how Firestar defeated the rise of Scrouge’s empire of BloodClan cats. I always wondered where the bad cats went. "This battle doesn't involve me. I have kin who can bestow on their quest to stop this chaotic prophecy," he said. I saw his eyes lower, "Believe me," he continued,"when this is over, they'll all thank my sons, and me for killing the cat." My fur began to lift in nervousness. I didn't understand what he's talking about. I need to go. "I really don't know exactly what you're talking about," i said nervously, backing up towards the forest edge,"but i think i should wake up." i closed my eyes and opened. I was still there. Scrouge suddenly closed his eyes. What was he doing? Then, he glared at me his eyes burning a hole in my head. "C'mon, wake up!" i yowled to myself, then stared back at Scrouge. He vanished. My eyes darted around. Oh help me StarClan, why is he here for me? Suddenly, i felt a slash of pain burn burn in my forehead. I let out a scream of pain, before Scrouge who appeared out of nowhere landed on my belly, his paw on my throat. I let out a choking cry, his claws digging in my throat. blood began to drip down and wet my fur. He seemed angrier than before. "It was you, wasn't it! Your the one!" he snapped "I don't know what your talking about!" i cried back. He pushed in farther, a puddle of blood now underneath me. I let out a yowl of pain, my paws trying to slash him, but he wasn't getting injured. "You're lying!" He snapped. "I don't know what your talking about! Please let me g-Aahh!!!" i cried out again. He leaned in closer, his face now next to mine and whispered,"You can't escape me and my sons. We will find you and your world will perish. Tell your clan that we're coming. and there's nothing you could do about it" he hissed. I felt a spasm of electricity, then a wave of darkness. "Waterpaw wake up! Oh StarClan you almost died!" i heard a voice wail. i opened my eyes a little. I saw a tent, the ground, the wind, the cats. i was back. But what happened? I opened my eyes a little farther and stared at the blind cat, Jayfeather. Treepaw was there too, her eyes red and puffy. Was she crying? What did i do? Then, i looked at myself in horror. Those same injuries i had in my dream were there. "What..What happened?" i moaned. Jay feather looked to the tortoise fur colored medicine cat, Leafpool, who was in the corner of the room, even as shocked as him. "Leafpool-" "No don't. You're hurt badly. i-i don't know how but it happened in your dream, whatever it was about," Leafpool meowed. I tried to stand, but even the pain felt horrible to me. I cried out as more blood began to drip down my head. "Stop! Don't move. Jay...Jayfeather, get some cobwebs. We've run out already," She said. Jay feather began to walk away, bumping into Bramblestar on the way out. I could see the terror in his eyes as well. Whatever i did caused enough trouble already. I didn't want this to happen."What..What happened? To me? I-" "You.."Treepaw began. i could see her more clearly now, her heart pounding hard enough to show under her fur,"You were sleeping, and then, i saw you start to shake. Then you began to slash yourself on the head and dug into your neck and I.. I-I didn't know what to do. I thought you were-" "Gone," Bramblestar finished. He came up closer to me, each footstep like an echo in the tent. "Who did this to you?" He mewed. My eyes lowered along with my tail. "A dead cat named Scrouge. He wanted me to tell you that a new prophecy is coming and we can't escape his sons. they'll will find me and the clan and the world will perish, and then, tell your clan that we're coming," i cried, "I don't understand it though, why would he come for me?" The tent went silent once more. Bramblestar looked at me as if i just sank my teeth into him. "I know Scrouge, but i don't know either.....but we'll discuss in in our next clan meeting with the other clans...under Silverpelt," He croaked, "This is a warning sign he gave to you..to scare us. But we can overcome it, right?" he meowed. I nodded. "Good." He turned to the 2 medicine cats that just entered back into the room, "Take care of him. I need him for the gathering. Everyone needs to know the truth, and the danger that's coming to our world." Jayfeather stood tail length away from Bramblestar. He looked at Treepaw and motioned for her to follow. She looked back at me once, terror laying on her face before she disappeared from the entrance. CHAPTER 2 “You should be good,” Jayfeather murmured as he laid another patch of cobwebs on my forehead. I winced, feeling the soft material dig into my cut and releasing the medicine Leafpool made. It stung and hurt, but as bad as i wanted to cry, i held in my pain. “How does it feel to be blind? How did you manage in your past?” I asked him, and almost immediately, he swung his head up. His blueish and greyish eyes locked on my face, and i could tell that emotion was coming through his answer. “Well, it's dark. I can’t see anything and i have always wished that i could see colors and the world around me. I always had a dream to become a warrior, but my condition took my dream away,” he mewed, “My sister was funny around me, and could still hear her voice of bragging, which always kept me going...but yeah, it was tougher in my past than it is today. It's better being a medicine cat because i hold the strongest nose of StarClan combined. I had a gift that i couldn’t control, but even the gift gives me power at work.” I nodded in agreement, “Yeah, i wish we all had our special gifts and talents come true for every generation,” I responded. I took in the scent of Bramblestar immediately after my response, and saw him enter, checking me from head to tail. “Feeling ok?” He asked. I nodded. This was my first Clan meeting, or gathering with other cats from the other side of the lake, and this really scared me, but at the same time excited me. “Alright, let's go.” I spotted Beepaw among the group of cats going to the meeting spot and rushed to him. I placed paw in front of paw underneath the grass, before i pounced out and shouted, “Boo!” “You can’t scare me Waterpaw i'm the king of surprise!” he bragged in a chucking sort of way. Darn it. I suddenly heard Bramblestar’s call, and the group began to set off. I took a glimpse at the moon, now a quarter way up into the sky, casting shadows in our direction. “So what do you think is going to happen? I’ve never gone to one of these, especially when I’m injured like this from a freaky dream,” i whispered. “Don't worry, it's like our clan meetings but all the clans get to share their news among all the cats under Silverpelt! On Gatherings, Clan leaders announce current affairs and significant events within their respective Clans,” Cloudtail responded next to me. His white fur shone against the night’s darkness, which made him very easy to spot. “It seems exciting, the gathering!” I whispered, bouncing up and down. “It sure is! I met Slightpaw there! He’s pretty cool!” “I’m sure he is..,” I moaned. It seemed like forever until we reached the island for Clan meeting, and it was right on time because it was high moon. I caught a sight of numerous cats. They had very complex scents, which was a mixture of both RiverClan and ShadowClan. WindClan and Skyclan appeared thereafter in the shadows of the trees. i walked around the clearing, seeing all the new cats- “Waterpaw! Over here!” i heard Beepaw hiss. He was wedged between Duskpaw and another unfamiliar cat, which i guessed was- “Hi Slightpaw...from WindClan,” I greeted him. It sounded stupid the way i said it, but he took it in anyway. “Hi! So...you’re new here?” “At this meeting...yes,” I answered, at the same time a yowl rang out from the top of a ledge. I sat down, looking at Bramblestar take place near what i guessed were other leaders. “Great StarClan you look beat up!” Slightpaw gasped at me, but Beepaw silenced him. “Look Waterpaw! Its Flowerpaw!” Beepaw gasped too, glancing at a brown she-cat with amber eyes. “Ok? What about her?” I asked, but Beepaw remained silent. Another meow rang in the air and the whole ravine when silent. I looked up at the Skyrock, and i think i zones out because i woke up and missed the intro. Rowanstar was glaring down at the cats before he could speak about his clan. “Prey is plentiful in ShadowClan. Nothing serious is currently happening on our side of the lake. 2 of our kits were apprenticed earlier today, although they were unable to attend today’s gathering. We are losing a bit of fresh water, and i'm sure all of you have noticed that some of the lake is drying up,” Rowanstar declared. A murmur spread across the crowd. “Otherwise, that's basically all for ShadowClan. Bramblestar, you may speak now,” he mewed. I could see that my leader was walking over what he was about to say in front of all the cats, and i so hoped that it didn't involve me getting wrecked because he was about to address me. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight before he opened his mouth to talk. “Our prey has been doing well. Nobody’s been apprenticed or became warriors since last gathering. We..did..however had an incident yesterday,” he meowed. My fur stood on end. Oh crud, he’s going to talk about me...i can’t watch! But yet, my eyes settled on Bramblestar’s words that sounded in the wind. “One of our apprentices had a dream last night about an old cat Firestar faced many moons ago, who somehow injured him during his sleep. The injuries were severe, which showed that it was a warning sign. I….do believe that there possibly is another prophecy coming to the Clans.” Cries of outrage emitted from the cats in ShadowClan. I heard someone yowl, “We already lost three leaders from the prophecy, you expect us to run into another one?!” “Its coming to us, we’re not bringing the prophecy upon ourselves,” Bramblestar insisted staring down at whomever spoke. I looked at the terrified cats around me, Beepaw shaking his head and whispering something to Slightpaw, where they both began chuckling. Without warning, a new scent began to lift in the air, in which i realized that it wasn’t any of the cats in the clearing. “Waterpaw, do you smell that? It's probably a rogue!” Beepaw hissed under his breath. The cats spun around to where the scent laid, and seconds later, a large group of cats exploded from the bushes, which scared the StarClan out of RiverClan. Cries of horror ran upon the cats and the forest cats began pushing and shoving into each other to get away from the rogues attacking the gathering, the warriors staying behind and hissing at the newcomers. “SILENCE!!” a voice shrieked from the group. Skywatcher eyeballed the rogues, large and muscular. I couldn’t get a good look at them until i squeezed through to reach Beepaw in the front. A smaller black cat began to make his way forwards in front of the cats. He looked a lot like Scourge, but much muscular and powerful looking than the vicious one. Was this the cat that Scourge was talking about? I could just manage to get a good look at his eyes, how similar they were to Scourge’s. A small cloud began to dance its way in the sky, which i could tell was StarClan. “What’s happening Waterpaw?” Beepaw muttered, but i stayed quiet. A red necklace was jingling on his neck along with a collar of teeth. The necklace didn’t seem good looking, almost as if it actually has power inside! “Greetings forest cats!” The cat proclaimed, a smile washing over his face. The leaders remained silent, except for Rowanstar, who looked pissed. “Why are you disrupting our gathering?” He spat, a spread of annoyance on his shoulders, “Who are you?” “Does it matter?” the black cat sneered, “I'm here to talk business.” He paced forwards a few more steps in the center of the clearing, eyes scanning the clan leaders a few fox tails above him. “My name, to answer your question, is Lynx. These are my finest warriors. Although we’re rogues, we’re way stronger than you think.” Skywatcher’s eyes darkened, his tail lashing on the ground. “You can define us by how we look, it's true and it burns like ash in your soul, trying not to accept it.” Lynx snapped. The clans gasped in anger, some of them irritated by what he said. Lynx walked around, now glancing at the forest cats around him. He looked like a hawk, trying to peck out the one he wanted. Beepaw cocked his head in wonder. “There’s a new prophecy out there. I know you’ve heard of it and i know it scares you, and because of this i’ve come here, where ‘he’ lives.” Lynx declared. “I know more than you and you don't know that the cat is hiding within your groups but believe me, i will find him. Until i do, you better watch your back. You better be scared, hiding in the shadows, running for your life because my New Blood Clan will be watching you and hunting you down until he’s the last one left, and me standing on all of your bloody carcasses!” He screamed. Howls of outrage flung from all the cats, but actual fear was crawling down my spine, my blood running cold. “You can’t define us either.. Lynx….we’re more powerful and skillful than you!,” Rowanstar retorted, his fur standing on end. “Oh...am i hearing a challenge?” The black tom joked, shaking his head, “You making a big mistake facing me furbrain. You’re literally committing suicide in front of your friends.” Rowanstar angrily began to descend to the ground, but Skywatcher bounced in front of him. “Rowanstar stop! Don't do this..he’s pulling you out!” Skywatcher snapped. “You're scared right!? I know you are, like your clans here today. I could feel it in your bones. Im sure you want a taste,”Lynx spat. Rowanstar thrusted Skywatcher aside and sprang from the hill in the spot Lynx was before. With an angry yell, he jumped, throwing his arms out to slice the tom, but he was fast enough to dodge it. Rowanstar then landed on Lynx, but that didn’t even stop him. The 2 cats wrestled in the smoke of dust, floating in the air. Rowanstar then jumped in front of Lynx to catch him, but I already knew what the tom would do could end the battle in the worse way. Lynx, reared back on his hind legs, and swung his paw in response, his claws sharper and longer than Rowanstar’s. In terror, I watched as his claws met Rowanstar petrified face, red liquid flung from his skull. A blood curling scream echoed the ravine, as Rowanstar flopped onto the ground flipping three times before he came to a stop in front of ShadowClan, a giant gash now printed on his face. Cries of pain thundered from his Clan. Beepaw turned his head to get the picture out of his head, but the picture remained in mine. A lip curling smile began to draw itself on Lynx’s face. “This is what happens to people who interfere with my system. That was just a taste,” he laughed, Rowanstar’s blood dripping down Lynx’s jaws. Rowanstar was shaking wildly, trying to catch a breath, a river of blood beginning to flow. He tried to speak, but then went limp. He convulsed again, trying to breathe, but i knew when i saw it, he was a goner. Too much blood lost. Again he collapsed, convulsed and shrieked, jerking on the floor. The ShadowClan cats began to take off, howls and cries burning the sky. Lynx stood over him, the smile hadn’t faded from him yet. “Perhaps you should’ve listened,” he meowed. Rowanstar, gasping for his final life, went limp once more and still. I stood mouth opened, my heart skipping numerous beats. Lynx, walked over Rowanstar’s body and exited the area. All at the same time, all the cats ran to Rowanstar, but me and Beepaw just stood there in horror. We looked at each other shaking. Neither of us moved in the darkness. I felt like someone just tore me apart, even though i feel like it. “What does this mean?” He mewed. Then i realized. If Lynx was Scrouge’s son, then… My eyes widened in fear, “Oh no…” NOT DONE YET BUT I HOPE YPU HAVE ENJOYED A PART OF IT...THANKS AGAIN!! [[Category:Warrior cats Category:After Firestar Category:Fanfiction Series